memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BBC
Shows I may have asked this before, but did the BBC broadcast all the episodes of Voyager? -- Rebel Strike 22:40, 24 May 2005 (UTC) :Yes. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:56, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Is it true, the BBC aired only a few weeks after 9/11? - Tough Little Ship 15:20, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) If the Beeb did lose its repeat rights to its purchased Trek series who has the rights now? Tough Little Ship 17:52, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No-one. The BBC's contract ran out, and no-one picked them up. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:51, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :So, as usual in the UK, we're stuck with what Channel 4 has to offer, when it can be bothered! Does anyone know when they're going to show series 4 of Enterprise? There was a year-long gap between series 2 and 3. Ahh... I only wish I had Sky... :) zsingaya 22:15, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::The real irony is, Enterprise was probably shown at a better time in the UK than it was in the States. Tough Little Ship 22:19, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I never liked the way Star Trek was shown on the BBC... every time some insignificant sporting event was on, Star Trek was either pushed to a later time-slot, or cancelled altogether. I remember watching Curling instead of Star Trek, one day. Channel 4 aren't much better, but at least they sometimes show two episodes back-to-back. They seem to make fun of Star Trek quite alot, which makes me cross :( zsingaya 22:24, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I emailed the BBC a while ago asking if they would ever show the animated series again. They didn't tell me they had lost the rights to it, just a stock email about other commitments or something. Tough Little Ship 22:30, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Good news! It says on this site: http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/newsitem.cfm?NewsID=1698 that the Animated Series is going to be released on DVD soon! Yay! That means I'll actually be able to watch it for the first time. zsingaya 22:35, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Just out of curiosity If we can have an article on this, why can't we have an article about a fan film? Weyoun 16:46, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Movies on the Beeb The article says that the BBC has the rights to show the first 8 movies, but judging by recent broadcasts it seems more complicated than that. TWoK and TSfS were on Channel 4 the last two weeks and I think TVH is on next week, but TMP was on BBC2 recently. Is it possible for two channels to have rights to show the same film, or have they each bought rights to different films in the series? --Pearse 23:51, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Not sure I understand the question. The BBC, if I understand correctly, owns all of those channels. Now, if they happen to schedule some movies on one channel and some on another during a given month, that does not mean they do not have the right to show those movies on the other channels. It means they just did not schedule them that way. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 20 December 2006 (UTC) The BBC doesn't own the other channels, they're rival networks. There is a BBC4, but it's not the same thing as Channel 4. So the Trek movies in the series have been shown on various channels owned by different companies, contrary to what's written in the article. --Pearse 00:21, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :OK, well, I'm still failing to see the problem. Just because the BBC has the rights to show the movies, it does not mean that another company does not also have the rights. The article does not say that the BBC has the exclusive rights. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:24, 20 December 2006 (UTC) True, but that's what I'm trying to find out. It may be the case that the BBC gave up the rights to some of the films or that they have non-exclusive rights to all of them except Insurrection. The broadcast of the films on Channel 4(which I can't ever recall happening in the past) made me wonder if anyone knew for certain whether something had changed.--Pearse 00:32, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Or that more than one company purchased the right to show the movies. I really don't think we need to mention that in this article. Lots of companies can show Trek in the US, why can't it be the same in Britain? They both might have rights to all the movies. I'm just not seeing the problem with this article, since it does not claim exclusive rights are held by the BBC. Nothing needs to change. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:37, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :::I wasn't necessarily arguing that it needed to be changed, just trying to find out if the info was definitely up to date. In Britain it tends to be that only one terrestrial channel(the main five channels) has the rights to a programme or movie at any one time, so the recent broadcasts could have indicated a change. It's quite possible that you're right, and that nothing has changed at all, but I thought it was worth checking if anyone knew for certain.--Pearse 17:08, 20 December 2006 (UTC) BBCs As an American, I can't make heads or tails of this article, as all the channel numbers mean nothing to me. Is there a way to break this article up by channel (BBC and BBC Two, assuming that 2 has shown Star Trek), or at least separate the company which owns BBC America from the UK channels? Would that even/is that how they work? Is it wrong to watch the BBC while drinking coffee? Answers must be found to these, the most pressing of questions. - 16:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :As I'm British, I'll try to explain. The BBC is a public service broadcaster and by that I mean everyone in the UK who owns a television set has to pay a tax called the TV licence. This licence goes to the BBC, which uses it to create, or acquire the rights to, a wide-range of programs to be shown on the BBC1, BBC2, BBCTHREE, BBCFOUR TV stations and other radio stations which come under it's remit. As a result of the TV licence, there are no ads during any BBC programs. Therefore, having separate channel articles wouldn't be very accurate as they all come under the British Broadcasting Corporation banner. BBC America, however, is a separate entity and does not use any money from the TV licence, instead using advertising as a source of funding. As for drinking coffee while watching it, I couldn't tell ya! :) -- TrekFan Open a channel 18:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Original BBC airdate order Since this is about how the BBC aired Star Trek, this should be merged with BBC. I don't see the need for a separate article here. As an aside the info, regardless of what page it is on, should be put into a table. 31dot 23:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Merge and reformat. - 23:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC)